Innocent
by ficdirectory
Summary: Blaine's first assignment with the New Directions is Disney music, and he has the perfect song to sing. Fill for the Glee Fluff Meme. NOTE: I realize, thanks to some observant reviewers, that Anastasia is not a Disney movie. When I researched beforehand, it was consistently misidentified as Disney, hence, the mistake. I hope this oversight doesn't take away from your enjoyment.


Blaine is a little surprised to learn that the New Directions have theme weeks. The Warblers had no such thing, and to be honest, it strikes Blaine as frivolous especially when there are constantly things to prepare for. That is, until Mr. Schuester announces this particular theme.

"Things have been pretty serious around here lately, and I wanted to be sure that we all remembered why we're in glee club in the first place. That's why this week's theme will be…" he pauses dramatically, blue marker in hand and goes to the white board to write.

"Disney songs? Are you kidding?" Santana scoffs. "We're not children…"

"_I _am," Brittany puts in seriously. "Chillin' is my favorite thing to do. Especially to Disney songs."

"The requirements are as follows," Mr. Schuester continues. "Each of you will pair off with another New Directions member and pick a song from a Disney movie. On Friday, we'll perform them, and you'll tell the class why you chose that particular selection. Once a song is claimed, it's not up for grabs anymore, so as soon as you have your song of choice, let me know. This is about embracing an easier time. It's about remembering your innocence and making the choice to hold onto that."

Kurt clasps Blaine's hand tightly. "I've never needed you more than I do right now," he says in a hushed voice. "Disney songs are my kryptonite. My favorite ones are done by princesses."

"Cool. So are mine," Blaine answers easily. "I mean, come on. Mulan is pretty much the coolest warrior ever."

"So, quick! Decide on a song! Mike and Brittany are already up there!" Kurt urges.

"I have the perfect one…" Blaine says confidently and hurries to get the second spot in line.

* * *

Four days later, the glee club met with their Disney selections ready. It had taken some convincing on Blaine's part once he revealed the movie their song came from. It turned out that Kurt had a fondness for the song performed by the villain, and proved it by giving an impromptu performance in his own living room. Kurt's father had looked on, a small smile on his face, asking mildly, "That's nice, but isn't it supposed to be the two of you singing?" And with that, Kurt had relented, and had fallen in love with the song and Blaine's piano accompaniment.

Joe and Sam are up first. They're an unlikely pair in Blaine's eyes. Joe and his slight build and long dreads, and Sam with his jock physique. But their voices - and personalities - suit one another. They do an intricate number - _The Boys_ _Are Back _- which Blaine recognizes from High School Musical 3. Apparently, Sam has educated Joe on this particular franchise without letting on that it was somewhat juvenile. But Blaine supposes that childishness is expected in a theme like Disney music week. Sam shares afterward that it's the perfect song to explain their "epic bro-ness."

Sugar and Rory are next up, singing something with a distinctly Scottish feel. Sugar warbles along, while Rory holds his own quite well. It's a simple melody that warms Blaine's heart. But it worries him that he isn't able to place its feature. Then, Sugar elaborates, as only she can, that her father has a way of accessing music from future Disney projects. This song - _Touch the Sky _- would be in the upcoming animated film - Brave - one that Sugar is certain paid tribute to Rory's heritage. Blaine grins as he catches Rory shaking his head no and mouthing, "I'm Irish…"

Brittany and Mike perform a shows toping rendition of _Step in Time_ from Mary Poppins. It's a song that relies heavily on dancing and has lyrics repetitive and direct enough that Brittany has learned them. They bring everyone to the auditorium and use the entire stage, piano, curtains, and everything to help them portray everything the lyrics demand. They - more than anyone else - threw themselves into the assignment. As Blaine watched Mike slide across the piano, and Brittany dance at the very edge of the stage. Their performance was in excess of eight minutes, and Blaine was shocked that they were both still standing by the end. Mike explained how watching the movie as a child made him want to dance…and made Brittany want to be a chimney sweep.

Another unlikely pair is Tina and Quinn who do a stunning, classy version of Anastasia's _Journey to the Past_. Despite the fact that Blaine was only a year old when the movie was released, he has seen it, and loves it. In fact, he prides himself in his encyclopedic knowledge of the songs from most every Disney film - starting in the late 1930s. This song is absolutely suited for Tina's voice and Quinn brings a level of sophistication to it that Blaine doesn't even realize he is missing. They get a standing ovation. From Blaine only, but still, it counts.

One pair that isn't a surprise at all is Rachel and Finn. Rachel, of course, announces that they will be singing the title song from 1991's _Beauty and the Beast_. He is sure that Rachel can handle the part sung by iconic Celine Dion, but isn't at all sure Finn can handle the vocals for the male lead, but they do fine. Rachel pushes the emotion away at all the right times, and Finn doesn't struggle too much.

Puck and Artie perform next. They've picked a song that Blaine absolutely loves. They trade lines and do impressive dance moves to The Newsies' _King of New York_. The duo is another unexpectedly amazing duet. If Blaine is honest, he is starting to get nervous. He reaches over and squeezes Kurt's hand.

"Do you think our choice is too…soft? Should we have gone more lighthearted?"

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Just pretend you've got the Warblers behind you. And technically you do, because, I was one. So, you've got _one_ Warbler behind you and that's better than nothing."

"You're not behind me. You're right next to me," Blaine says firmly kissing Kurt's knuckles just in time to overhear Puck's brash explanation about how they chose the song because it let everyone know how "badass" he was. When Mr. Schue presses Artie, he doesn't seem to have much to add, though it's clear he's enjoyed the performance.

If Blaine has been impressed by duets like Mike and Brittany, Tina and Quinn and Puck and Artie, he is floored by Santana and Mercedes, who have picked the surprisingly tender gospel ballad, _When You Believe_ from The Prince of Egypt soundtrack. Santana adeptly handles all of Whitney Houston's rich alto lines while Mercedes floats effortlessly on Mariah Carey's higher notes. The whole song brings tears to his eyes, and when a choir is supposed to join in behind them, Blaine can't help himself, and passionately sings along. It is no surprise when the girls are done, and they are both blinking tears from their eyes. Neither says anything for a minute, and when gently pressed by Mr. Schuester about why they chose that particular song, Santana shrugs as if she doesn't care in the slightest, tipping her chin up proudly, but her eyes are bright. She looks directly at Brittany, and says simply, "It's about hope." She accepts Mercedes' hug and then the two of them take their seats.

Just like that, it's their turn, and Blaine is not ready. He hasn't collected his emotions from the previous performance. Nevertheless, Kurt is taking his hand and leading him to the piano. At the last second, Blaine turns it, so that they can be seen by their classmates - Kurt sitting beside him on the bench. Kurt takes their first verse of their song of choice, _I See the Light_ from the 2010 movie, Tangled. Kurt does a beautiful job, and Blaine has to take the musical interlude to collect himself. The last thing he wants is to make a fool out of himself by seeming love struck but he can't help it. He sings the second half of the song - with changed pronouns - gazing adoringly at Kurt. When they sing together, their voices blend seamlessly. Blaine tries to concentrate on the notes and not the way Kurt has of searching him in a disarming way.

"Very nice, guys," Mr. Schuester praises. "What was the motivation behind that choice?"

Blaine clears his throat, but Kurt speaks first. "When I was at Dalton, I was in charge of their little canary, and he died," he explains, his throat closing with emotion.

Carefully, Blaine threads their fingers together under the piano. "Kurt came in the following day and told us what happened. He wanted to sing a song dedicated to what we'd all lost, and he sang this…incredibly brilliant…version of _Blackbird_. It was like, for the first time, I could really see him…" he confesses.

"Guys, that's so sweet, I just got a cavity," Quinn says, but she's smiling.

"That is, like, the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" Sugar gushes.

"So, when did you first feel that way about Blaine?" Tina wonders.

"The first time I laid eyes on him," Kurt confesses.

"Really?" Blaine asks, breathless.

"Oh, just give it up and kiss already!" Rachel demands, laughing.

"We have to do what Rachel says," Kurt says in a low voice. He's smiling slightly.

"Do we?" Blaine feigned confusion. "Oh, wait. I guess you _did _say she and Finn are the leaders… We can't go against that…" Blaine manages, as Kurt's lips touch his and the club erupts around them. Santana is whooping in the background.

The only coherent thought left in Blaine's mind is that Disney theme week had been a fantastic idea.

_The End._


End file.
